What The Hollow Held For Padfoot
by Shehjaar
Summary: Godric's Hollow had always been a treasured retreat for Sirius Black. That is, until one Halloween night changed everything.


**Harry Potter belongs to JKR, and I'm definitely not her:).**

 **Author's note in the end for my ScoRose FanFic followers.**

 **I hope you enjoy this one-shot!**

 **~What The Hollow Held For Padfoot~**

The Halloween night was cold and dreary and misty. Two cloaked figures stood before the gate of the large and dark house. One of them was huge and about 11 feet tall, with a shaggy head, and something tiny cradled in his great arms. The other was tall and well-built, although this fact seemed rather negligible when compared with his gigantic companion. The almost-pitch-black darkness made it hard to make out their faces.

'Give him to me Hagrid, I'm his godfather, I'll take him, ' the smaller man pleaded in a hoarse voice. The man called Hagrid shook his great, shaggy head, saying, 'I have me orders from Dumbledore, Sirius. There's nothin' I can do fer yeh. ' ' _Please_ , Hagrid, try to understand-- _I'll_ take care of him, _I'm_ his godfather--' 'I can' an' I won', Sirius. ' said Hagrid, cutting across him in a final sort of a voice. 'I'm sorry, but I can' give 'im ter yeh. ' There was gentle sympathy in his voice towards the end, and then he turned to go, holding the small thing even closer to his chest, but--

'If that's the case, then...'Sirius sighed heavily, '...take this motorbike, Hagrid. ' The half-giant stopped, turned, and asked in plain surprise, 'But Sirius, you love this bik--' 'You won't let me have my godson! 'shouted Sirius Black, and his tone was angry and bitter. 'Least I can do is make sure he gets to Dumbledore safely! ' By now his voice was almost choked with tears. With great effort, he jerked himself and said in a voice of forced calm, 'I won't be needing it, anyway. Please take it. ' Hagrid sighed and got onto the bike, placing the baby Harry carefully in his lap, and said, 'Alri', if yeh say so. '

The engine fired, with great flames bursting from the hind part of the vehicle. Hagrid clutched the handles tightly and the bike made great rumbling noises. 'Hagrid... 'began Sirius, his face illuminted by the great flames of his beloved bike, 'Please take care of Harry. '

Hagrid nodded. The bike gave one last rumble and shot off towards the starry Halloween sky. Sirius watched its golden-black silhoutte grow smaller and smaller with a pained expression, wiping sweat from his forehead.

He drew his wand from within his robes, and with trembling hands, whispered, _'Lumos_. ' The wand-tip ignited, making his face more clearly visible than before.

It was a strikingly hansome face, with dark hair that fell over his forehead with a sort of casual elegance. Instead of his characteristic haughty and slightly arrogant aura, however he was presently radiating one of mingled fear, suspense and denial.

Sirius walked past the eerie lawn of the large house, and reached the front door, which was ajar. He stepped on the threshold with a shudder, only one thought clouding his numb brain, _It can't be true, they can't have gone, there was obviously some sort of mista-_

And then he saw him. Lying spread-eagled on the floor of the dark corridor with his jet black hair as messy and unruly as ever, his round glasses a little lopsided, behind which his soft, hazel eyes rested, wide open and bearing blank expression. The mouth that would twist into a wide grin at the sight of his best friend, the closest to a brother he had ever had, remained slightly open and soundless.

Not even remotely aware of his movements, Sirius bent down over the dead body of his best friend James, and touched his forehead behind the jet-black bangs. It was cold as ice.

'No... 'he moaned hoarsely. ' _No..._ 'He squeezed his shoulders and shook them vigorously, almost growling, 'James, get up please... _please_! This isn't fu-funny! 'His voice broke. 'T-this isn't f-f-funny...' Padfoot turned Prongs over and embraced him tightly, somehow convinced that he might move, that he _would_ move, but James Potter remained as lifeless as before.

The dark-haired man staggered to his feet, his palm pressed against the wal to stop himself from falling. Slowly and unstably, he made his way to the upper floor, past the staircase, stopping dead in front of the room that had its door wide open.

It was room that one could've called pretty and warm, had it not been for the frightening darkness of the night. It was painted a bright yellow, with photographs of happy-looking people on the walls. A toy broomstick was lying in a corner, and a crib in its centre, beside which lay a woman with waist-length, dark red hair, as dead and stationary as her husband downstairs.

 _'Lily_... 'whispered Sirius, falling on his knees, his dark, heavily-lidded eyes staring at the corpse of Lily Potter. Her usually pretty and kind face was uncharacteristically pale, her almond shaped brilliant green eyes were as broad as James', and her mouth wide open, as though letting out a scream nobody could hear.

Without a single word more, Sirius pointed his wand at her, saying, _'Mo-mobilic-corpus Lily_. ' She did not move. He tried again, but to no avail. His magic had failed him for the first time in all his life.

Finally, Sirius lowered his cold hands to manually pick her up from the ground, quite unsteadily carrying her downstairs to where her husband lay. He gently put her down on the floor, and adjusted their hands so that James' left and Lily's right were interlinked.

Tears now started to roll down his cheeks, tears that he had been holding back all this time, as if waiting to confirm the terrible news that had brought him rushing to Godric's Hollow. A scream, a gut-wrenching scream of 'NOOOOOOOO! ' escaped his lips, and he fell back against the corridor wall, eyes tightly shut, moaning, crying, almost writhing with pain he was sure no one else could feel.

 _Why? Why? Why James, why Lily? Why not he himself?_

He opened his swollen eyes after what felt like _ages_ , and caught sight of a medium-sized photograph of four Hogwarts students on the wall--James, tall and skinny, Sirius himself, almost lazily handsome, Remus, gentle and tired-looking and Peter Pettigrew, short and rat-like, delighted to be part of the coolest Hogwarts gang of all time. James looked extremely full of himself, as it had been taken to commemorate the day Lily Evans had _finally_ agreed to go out with him in their Seventh Year.

Sirius could have smiled sadly, shed even more tears thinking of all this--of James jumping around all day long like a lovesick puppy, of Lily watching him with an amused look on her face, occasionally having to repeat ' _Yes, I did say that I will absolutely go out with you, James Potter!'_ to a dazed James , of Remus sighing under the tree by the lake with a book in his hands and a smile on his gentle face, of Sirius himself, smirking and throwing his best friend looks that would turn him beetroot-red , of happy times, of carefree Hogwarts days.

He did not.

For thinking of all this came with another memory. The memory of a plump, watery-eyed sidekick following James and Sirius and Remus around all day, asking Lily repeatedly if she wanted anything done--the memories of the man who had betrayed his trust, _their_ trust, and sold the closest he had to a family to Vodemort.

Instead, new emotion now filled Padfoot's heart, something much more intense than grief and shock; sheer anger. His dark eyes flashed and burned with rage as he glared at the short, squeaky teenager in the photography, and he stood up, legs quivering with uncontolled anger, and, if one might describe accurately, _regret._

 _I had trusted him. I had told Lily and James to make him Secret-Keeper, never questioning the bloody rat's loyalty to us. It's all my fault that James and Lily are--dead. It's all my fault that Harry will never know the wonderful people his parents had been._

 _It's all my fault._

 _It's all my fault._

But he would do all he could to make things right, and he knew exactly what that was right then.

'I'll- _kill_ -him, James! ' growled Sirius, wiping one last tear that had trickled down his eyes. 'I _swear_ I won't rest till I hunt him down, _murder_ him! ' He stroked his best friend's forehead one last time, and lifted the wand-light to his face, such that one could make out the thirst for the traitor's blood, the deranged will to murder the man who had double-crossed them, was clearly visible. 'Wormtail, you're _dead._ '

Then, with a flick of his wand and a soft whisper of ' _Nox'_ , the light extinguished, and Sirius Black disappeared into the crushing darkness of the night.

 **A/N:Ummm... Hi? Sorry, not a very impressive greeting.**

 ** _Another_ apology for my (few) ScoRose followers (if you are reading this) for not updating _again._ Ugh, I'm sorry, but Scorpius and Rose will have to wait _just_ a little more.**

 **So what makes me update this weekend? My birthday! Birthday according to Hindu calendar, anyway, because my real birthday is on the 24th of August(Yep, the same day as my _favourite_ Rupert Grint). This Thursday:)))))))**

 **I would really appreciate it if you would _kindly_ leave some reviews, because believe it or not, every review lights a flame in my heart that spurs me on to write better.**

 **So, yeah, that's it.**

 **Till next time~Shehjaar.**


End file.
